grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Partusay's Sea
Partusay's Sea is the first dungeon of the Ellia Continent, and contains a Platform Map. It is one of two dungeons that contains a hazard that players need to watch for; the second dungeon having this hazard is Lake Aurora. Players need to watch their O2 bar on the bottom left of the screen. If it empties out, then players will rapidly lose health until it is either depleted or they find an air source, whether from one of the oxygen area (in the shape of a conch shell) or from breaking the surface of the ocean. This problem can be bypassed if the player wears an Oxygen Mask, either bought with Cash. This place also marks Lass's first appearance. In the Platform Map, there are large spears must be destroyed to pass. However, Archer's Elven Agility, Thief's Evasion Combo, Lass' Super Jump, Dark Assassin's Aerial Jump, Striker's Substitution, Mari's Air Launch, Dio's Horizontal Blink Ley's Dashand Rin's Charge Teleport can slip through/around the trident without the need of destruction. Unfortunately, Arme's Teleportations, Jin's Rolls, Elesis' Rolls and all Shadow Dashes cannot bypass the trident. The Grand Chase sail to Ellia Continent, when all of a sudden, the ship is leveled off and destroyed by Kaze'aze Lass, who is actually an illusion. Fortunately, Arme casted a spell which allowed them to survive and move underwater (along with Elesis insulting her). Jin notices an oxygen node and Ryan suggests to use it as the group slips through the ocean. Partusay, the King of the Sea is here, blocking the path to Ellia. He denies access because he is a servant of Kaze'aze. Normal (38-40) Hard (39-41) Very Hard (40-42) Champion Mode (41-43) Monsters *Armored Lobster *Hungry Ghost *Mini Ice Golem *Partusay (Boss) Dialogue Beginning Ahhhhhh!!! Ohhhhhhh!!! Ahhhh!!! Pppffft! What the! We're this close to Ellia's shores and we end up dropping into the ocean! Kaze'aze Lass: Kkkkkrrrk... ...Kaze'aze! Kaze'aze! So, you've finally decided to show yourself! Take that! ...What? an illusion? Kaze'aze Lass: This will be your grave. You'll be lost at sea forever! Hahahahahahaha! Damn it! We were so close to the shore! That was Kaze'aze? His aura was stronger than I thought it would be. Couldn't have been. Never could've imagined he could sink an entire ship...Oh! Is everyone alright? I think everyone's safe. Miss Arme must've cast a spell right before we hit the water. I merely invoked the help of the Water Spirits. But what do we do now? We're still in the water. And here I thought you were just a low level fortune teller! I'm impressed. Wh-What? Yaaaarg~~! You two, please, just stop it! I thought you'd gotten over your differences, but I can't believe you're still fighting. You're like children! Hmph! I was just being honest, that is all. She. Is. Good. For. A. Low. Level. Fortune. Teller. Wh-Why she...I can't believe this! Hey, everyone, come over here. There's something very interesting. Huh...looks like some sort of oxygen supply. But why would this be here? Well, in any case, the ocean around here is definitely hiding some big secret. There's no way this was made by nature. Then we should come back here if we're ever low on oxygen. With Arme's powerful magic and this oxygen contraption, we should be out of here in no time! Oh, Ryan, you definitely have an eye for people~ Ho ho ho! Boss ...What is that big stupid looking thing? Ack! So huge~ Partusay: Go back. This is not the place for the likes of you. Excuse us, but we need to get through. Could you please move? Partusay: No one may cross Partusay's Sea! Looks like we have no other option but to fight him. Partusay: Do you think you'll be able to beat me? This is my domain! Partusay's Sea! We'll reach Ellia's shores once we pass through here. We can't turn back now, we're so close! Partusay: Bring it on! Trivia *Sieghart originally appeared here, claiming he had devised a test for the Grand Chase for their worth, as he does not want to "babysit a bunch of weaklings". **In the Bermesiah Revamp, he was removed for unknown reasons. *Although Lass "technically" appears here, he isn't marked, nor he appears physically. *This is the first dungeon with a "Very Hard" difficulty. *It is said that Ryan was a witness of Kaze'aze's influence on the sea, and joins the Chase because of her actions. *This is one of two levels that is water-based, requiring oxygen to live or die, the other being Lake Aurora. *Ironically, despite being a "water" level, players cannot swim at all. Category:Dungeons